vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arin Kannazuki
|-|Normal Attire= |-|Magus Mode= Summary Arin is quite blase, typically only having a serious or blank expression and rarely showing any other emotions. Because of this, many of her actions and expressions usually do not match. Furthermore, Arin has often been shown to be blunt and lack a common sense, generally never reacting the same way most people do in many situations. For example, Arin on one occasion chose to bath in the male bathroom because she preferred the quiet. Even when Arata discovered her naked by chance, she barely showed any reactions and acted nonchalant despite his presence. Often times, others have to correct and chide her for her behavior, which she usually finds difficult. However, despite her lack of expression, Arin is not quite a cold as she appears to be. In actuality, she can be kind and caring, even if she does not show that often. Arin gets along very well with her friends, caring for their safety and willing to fight for them. She has also been shown to be perceptive, once immediately noticing Mira's change of attitude toward's Arata. Notably, after meeting her partner Arata, Arin has changed, showing a wider range of emotions. Prior to his arrival, Arin was solely focused on her research. Since then, others have stated that she has become less emotionless which they enjoy this side of her more. In particular, she has become very devoted towards Arata, even willing to do perverted acts with him. In addition, she is also concerned for his well being, always supporting and protecting him. Her attainment of the Demon Spear Gae Bolg was largely due to her desire to protect him. Since his ascension to Magic King, she has grown more concerned about his state of mind, wishing that he'd stop fighting to slow his awakening to Astral Trinity. Arin has also shown jealousy when he interacts with other girls; although, she does not mind him being with the Trinity Seven. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 6-C Name: Arin Kannazuki Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength, Magic, Space and Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Yui Kurata and Lieselotte Sherlock) | Large Island level '(She was capable of defeating base form Arata Kasuga) 'Speed: FTL (Equally matched base Arata's speed in combat) | Unknown (Can dodge spacetime attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Took blows from Liese and base form Arata) Stamina: High (Half of what Arata is at full power) Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Demon Spear Gae Bolg | God King's Spear Gungir Intelligence: Very High (Combat wise) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chaotic Rune: Arin's Thema is Ruina from the Ira Archive, and her branch of magic is Chaotic Rune, which is based around the ancient writing style Norse runes. Specifically, Chaotic Rune manifests the power of gods into runes, capable of overpowering Magic King magic once enhanced. Using macros recorded in her grimoire Laguna Yggdrasil, she is able perform a wide variety of spells both offensively and defensively by drawing symbols with her finger. Upon receiving the Demon Spear Gae Bolg due to her desire to protect Arata, Arin's magic abilities increased even further, even once breaking down time and space to teleport herself. Her offensive abilities, in particular, also further improved, able to outclass melee-types now despite once being only spell oriented. Furthermore, upon transforming Gae Bolg to God's King Spear Gungir, she can achieve another third of the Trinity. With Yui's Arc Symphony supporting her magic, she gains the Thema Victoria allowing her to complete the Trinity. At this stage, she has a very staggering amount of magic that becomes difficult for her to control. *'Tiwaz:' An offensive spell that shoots magic energy that are capable of destroying a boulder. This rune can also stabilize the utilization of magic powers, as well as enhance other spells. *'Sowelu:' A light spell. *'Eihwaz:' A defensive spell that is able to ward off shadows, as well as summon a bow. *'Hidden Spell Mistilteinn:' Using Gae Bolg, Arin performs a strike that creates a magical blast capable of even destroying Hijiri's strongest defense, Baldr's Blessing. *'Limit Release:' Transforms Gae Bolg to Gungnir. *'Valfodr Inferior:' Upon achieving the Trinity by transforming Gae Bolg Gungir and gaining the Thema Victoria with the support of Yui's Arc Symphony, Arin inserts all of her magic into Gungir and throws the spear to explode after contact. Even withholding the power was enough to knock two people unconscious. *'Kano:' A flame spell. *'Uruz:' Temporarily augments Arin's magical power to Yui's cardinal class level. However, there is also a risk her degrading into a monster if she runs out of magical power. *'Fehu:' Summons an arrow of light. *'Othala:' Returns a target to it's "homeland". Key: Trinity Mode | Festival Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Trinity Seven Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6